<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Daddy's by whenfandomscollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238173">His Daddy's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide'>whenfandomscollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Grooming, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter woke up to warmth and wetness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starkercest Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Daddy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwrites/gifts">scarletwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday present for the lovely scarletstarker. Happy birthday, baby. Sorry it's a day late.</p>
<p>It is also a fill for my starkercest bingo square O1 Butt Plug. Once Scar has read her gift, I'll add it to the collection.</p>
<p>I forgot to thank my beta!!  I'm so sorry.  Thank you to avilion for being my other pair of eyes and assuring me that my intended recipient would enjoy this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter woke up to warmth and wetness. His room was dark still, not a crack of light to be seen through the heavy drapes. The warmth and wetness was centred on one particular part of his anatomy and as his brain slowly came back online, he thought for a panicked moment that he'd wet himself and a flash of shame rolled over him. The haziness of sleep cleared and he became aware of sounds, quiet sounds, and pressure. Suction, to be exact. Gentle suction on his cock and balls, and the occasional wet slurping noise of suction breaking as his Daddy moved his head up and down over Peter's cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Daddy must have taken off Peter's cock cage while he slept. He was used to being touched by his Daddy while he was asleep, so he wasn't that surprised that he hadn't woken up, but his Daddy using his mouth on Peter was a rare treat. It really only tended to happen on... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin grew across his face as he remembered what the day was. Today was a very special day. The most special of days thus far in young Peter's life. Today was the day his Daddy was going to fuck him for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="messages-1" name="messages-1"></a> <span>Peter's hips thrust forward with a mind of their own, jabs lazy and aimless, stifled in their movement by the weight of his Daddy's arm pinning his hips down against the mattress. He relaxed into stillness as his Daddy's other hand stroked slowly over his inner thigh and fondled his balls, fingers big and warm, competent and soothing. Loving.<br/>
<br/>
That hand drifted lower, nails a tickly scrape over Peter's taint before trailing up and down along Peter's crack. His Daddy let out a moan as his fingers touched the base of the plug he'd carefully worked into Peter last night, and a gush of drool escaped his Daddy's mouth, trickling down over Peter's balls.<br/>
<br/>
They'd been working Peter up with the plugs for several months now, gradually increasing the girth and length of them. Peter had always been very tight, had barely been able to take his Daddy's pinkie finger without crying when he was younger, and Daddy's cock was way bigger than a pinkie finger.<br/>
<br/>
So his Daddy had started the plan to stretch Peter's hole out over time. He didn't want to hurt his baby boy, something he told Peter every time they graduated to a bigger plug and Peter experienced the stretch and burn anew. His Daddy always let him suckle at Daddy's cock for as long as Peter wanted on those nights, and so Peter hadn't minded too much. Plus the plugs felt good when he got used to them and not having one inside him made him feel empty. And of course there was the added incentive of the reason why they were doing it. </span></p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
So that he could finally take his Daddy's cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So last night, his Daddy had spent a long time easing in the biggest plug in their set of rectal dilators. It felt like a jump in size to Peter, more so than usual although still not as big as his Daddy's cock, and instead of having a week or two to get used to it before moving up to something else, Daddy had given him one night. Just that one night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="messages-2" name="messages-2"></a> <span>Because he wanted Peter to still experience some stretch and burn, still wanted him to have worked for it when he could finally take Daddy in all the way. The thought made Peter both excited and nervous. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had nursed at his Daddy's cock for a long time last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now his Daddy ran his fingers over the jewelled surface of the plug, nudging it into Peter in imitation of dicking into someone in little increments. Peter knew what the jewel felt like, knew how it winked in the light. His Daddy had taken pictures last night to show him just how pretty he looked with the bright red jewel flashing between his butt cheeks when he let them relax and how it blazed with colour when he held himself open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
His Daddy pulled back to give Peter little licks all over his cock and his balls, his thighs, his taint, then back up again, as he grasped the base of the plug and pulled it back a little, testing Peter's rim, finger running alongside the point where the plug narrowed. Peter felt a little sore but knew that was mostly the fact that he needed more lube and his Daddy would definitely give him more of that. His Daddy didn't want to hurt him, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His Daddy took Peter inside his mouth again and began to suck once more, harder this time, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Peter's cock in velvety strokes. He played with the plug, pushing and pulling in time with the </span>
    <span>laves</span>
    <span> of his tongue, and Peter felt his climax rapidly approaching as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>This whole time Peter had been letting out pleased little moans and whimpers, and as he drew closer to his peak, he began to babble, cries of "Daddy" and "Please" interspersed with gasps and other nonsensical </span>
    <span>m</span>
    <span>utterings. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's own hands flew up to his nipples and he began to flick the tight buds in a strumming pattern as he wriggled and writhed against the hold his Daddy had on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One telling squeak gave his Daddy the clue he needed and as Peter pinched down hard on his nipples, his Daddy pulled the plug out of Peter's ass, twin spikes of pain sending him over the edge as his Daddy sucked and swallowed, a guttural groan escaping his Daddy as the taste of Peter flooded his Daddy's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Lassitude and satiation swamped Peter where he lay, breaths slowly returning to normal. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so good before and the fucking hadn't even happened yet. He felt the bed move, and then his Daddy's lips were covering his, opening up to share the last of Peter's cum with his baby boy. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Daddy," Peter whispered as he drew back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span><span><span><span><span>"It's my pleasure, little one. And Happy Birthday. After all, you don't turn 17 every day," Tony replied.</span></span></span></span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>